


[大菅] Light On

by AusterS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusterS/pseuds/AusterS
Summary: 乌野副主将发烧与东京爱情故事
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 5





	[大菅] Light On

**Author's Note:**

> 稀松平常的安静流水账 非常喜欢大菅的这种安定感Q Q

副队长感冒了。泽村结束拉伸，扣了会儿球，抬头和大家宣布，说他目前应该在家叼体温计敷冰袋。

大家炸毛，空中正飞的球又哗啦啦掉了一地，几颗脑袋从四面八方蹿过来叽叽喳喳把他拱住，说难怪少了菅在旁边盯热身喊那个月岛把腰下下去这个日向不要太浪费体力。而后又出奇一致地托队长去探望，附言纷纷。东峰说记得让菅把被子盖厚点，西谷说菅前辈平时就穿得少袖子挽得老高，清水把笔记本最后一页撕下来给他抄了份白粥的食谱。

泽村一边腹诽你们怎么就算准我会去，一边从容点头收下问候，转头摁着一个个闹腾的小孩把训练做完，拖地锁门，出了校园撒丫子往菅原家飞奔。旁边的队员们默契十足，没有再蹦跳尖叫说肉包肉包冰棍冰棍，只是挥挥手，三三两两结对回家。

秋天日夜对裁，宫城夕阳绵长又旖旎，泽村到菅原家门口之前路边还没亮灯，翻开手机盖看到菅原提前传了讯息叫他就算来也要戴好口罩，大门钥匙压在地毯下。泽村顺着指示找出那点银色，锁舌一弹，轻手轻脚上楼去。

菅宅内是架老式的木结构楼梯，踩上去无论多小心都会有细微的吱呀声，他每步的前脚掌落下都要担心打扰菅原安睡养病，后脚跟贴地的时候缓口气，再往复着操心。二楼走廊开窗向阳，竹木地板被漏进来的暖光焐得松软温热，棉袜贴在上面走，呼吸也随之在胸口平流。

他找到菅的房间，门板漆成闷青色，上面挂着枚掌心一般大小的御守，许是菅原太太替他求的，佑康健——菅的学业自小就不用他人操心。

开了门，他发现菅正恹恹窝在床上读紫式部，听见自己动静也不反应，半睡半醒的，没多少声息。泽村提膝跪在床边，探过半个身子伸手抽走那书，低声和他讲室内光线不好，躺着读书费眼睛。菅手上忽然空了，很不适应似的扬扬指头，转手把被子揪住往脸上一蒙说那我做点什么好，“爸妈出远门，你不来，我又不在你身边。”

泽村叹了口气：“现在没法吻你。”

菅原闷在被子里翻了个白眼，问他几点回家，泽村说叔叔阿姨几点回来我几点走，出远门的话我就留这里照顾你，菅原拉下被子来跟他规规矩矩说谢谢，一弯眼笑了笑。

四下环顾，泽村见他房间里的东西都没什么挪动痕迹，只有书架一排歪斜，心下想见是菅原发了烧就上床歇着去了，醒来抽本书读，不巧家里没人，“孤苦”缩着，因而语气更软：“晚上想吃什么呢？”

菅原只穿一身薄睡衣，不敢露出太多，整个人裹得像只茧：“清淡点的就好。”

这大概是他这辈子少有的主动要清淡饮食的情况，泽村一边这般思忖一边说好，站起身拉开放在书桌旁的单肩包，把课堂笔记和讲义试卷码齐整以后放到他桌上，又把那本紫式部从床边没收，自己下楼去照着清水的食谱煮粥。

低烧上头，又不好吃褪高热的药，只能自己熬着等出汗退烧，菅原一面晕乎一面隐隐约约听见泽村煮粥锅下灶头小火呼呼的声音，那一圈飘忽的青色像是在绕着自己太阳穴加热，因而烘得他整个人迷迷糊糊的，分不清现在是现在还是二十年以后某个同样稀松平常的傍晚。那个时常萦绕他脑海的念头从枕头和发丝间的缝隙里爬上来，菅原想：啊，是要和眼前这个人就这样度过一生的。

粥熟得慢，泽村只中间送了回水上来，盯着菅原喝完再下楼边读书边照锅。楼上菅原等着等着眼皮开始打架，像是蒸得脑袋空了，眼一阖随自己昏天黑地地睡下去。

差不多到点了，泽村上楼来看菅原情况，后者经他一叫，从床上晃晃悠悠坐起来，脑袋里又像有十万股漩涡搅着，重心不受控制后移。泽村眼疾手快，张开五指往他背上一托，总算没有再翻倒回枕上。

菅原无奈笑笑，嘴张开，平时有的没的都总要讲些什么的他如今话说不利索，对泽村来说不可谓一种新奇体验。他一边找靠垫给床头堆一边想，菅原无论是说话也好还是安静也罢总能给他带来不同于以往的感觉，像无尽延伸的填字游戏，而他每次都能饶有兴致地提笔对付。

菅原斜斜歪歪倚在靠垫上，打了个哈欠，说我只是睡不够。泽村在床边坐下，说那吃完你就继续休息。菅原抗议：“这样要胖，保持体态轻盈对二传手很重要。”

泽村搓搓他耳垂，在额头上轻轻蹭了蹭：“总得先回到队里才能谈二传手的各种吧。”

菅原推他，使不上劲：“吃胖了就给你没球托了。”

泽村笑起来：“不会的，你说过要和我去最结局的地方。”

“那是什么啦——”菅原尾音拖长，眼皮耷拉下去，又小声念叨说你作业有没有写完。

泽村正准备起身去盛饭，闻言顿了顿脚跟：“说是要来照顾你所以紧赶慢赶在课上做完了。”

“想看东京爱情故事。”菅原竭力抬起眼，眼神的焦点依旧略显涣散，见泽村点了头又安定把自己压回靠垫上，眉间释然。

等泽村端着粥回来，似乎因为前些时间的休憩，菅原恢复了些许元气，遂接过碗自己一口口抿着喝了，又指挥泽村从抽屉里取出iPad，用胳膊支着身子往里靠了靠，给泽村留空坐上床来。

病人要多休息，今天只能看一集，好不好？泽村和他半是商量半是命令，菅原没法不答应。

泽村只占了床头颇小的一角，把iPad拢到盘起的膝上支起来，转而握住菅原落在被子外的那只手——即使菅原人在发热，手依然冷得出奇，泽村用自己五指紧紧扣上，又盖上另一只手，两面包夹，等差不多温起来了才塞回被窝。

天色渐晚，房间里光线情况越发糟糕，加之低烧，菅原看得断断续续，睫毛颤着，剧情演到一半，头已经靠在泽村肩上，卸下所有力气，又不知道什么时候坠入了梦乡。一集终了，玉置浩二的歌声传来，菅原抖抖睫毛醒了，见泽村不动，只是盯着还在滚的片尾字幕看，轻轻一咳，泽村回过神来，有点局促地笑笑：“阿菅怎么忽然想起看这个？”

菅原鼻子塞塞的，挺起腰把iPad收了又按约躺回枕上，说因为春天夏天都过了，但冬天太应景不敢看，“只能现在。”

泽村听完没头没脑说了句别怕，菅闭着眼，吃吃笑起来。

要拍也拍很久吧。见菅原睡衣的领口散着，泽村伸手替他系好扣子，把iPad放回抽屉，转头问是什么要拍很久。

就我和你，要拍到最结局的地方。菅原闻言睁眼，在半空中比划，大拇指和食指垂直，指尖相对，拉出一个长方形。

中央球场？泽村从那个长方形另一面往里看，菅原笑着说真有你的大地，满脑子都是排球。

不过春高确实很终局…菅原收手缩进被子里，闭眼念叨，搞不好今年真的有戏，日向影山，还有月岛，山口也是很踏实的好孩子。

一定有戏。泽村接过话头，留了个当儿。那边的菅原松弛了笑容，转过身去对墙继续补觉，泽村则开了台灯静静温书。

不一阵天彻底暗下来了，台灯的白光愈发显得明亮，秋虫盘在窗台轻鸣，有夜风顺山道旋上。恰巧泽村做完一科复习起身，感到丝丝凉意，于是急慌慌拉下手柄把露着的一条窗户缝儿堵上，想来这就是菅害风寒的原因——训练完回家洗澡睡觉忘了关窗。要是让后辈听到，大概也会感慨那么细致入微的菅原学长也会这样吗。

很遗憾，他就是会这样，人前永远机灵开朗，人后偶尔犯个迷糊，白衬衫袖口沾了波子汽水或者忘带便当汤桶，如此种种，和那些笑容清爽、满身的天光以及无时不在闪烁的引力一道构成菅原孝支，因而所有人记住的并不仅仅是印在同学录上连名带姓的十三个字母，因而他喜欢上的也绝非那一行前面印着“#2 三年生”的四个方块字。

回溯他们在一起这件事，比起各类血气方刚的校园传说，实在是欠缺值得讲述的波澜，无非相性相吸，由是渐渐习惯对方这块拼图来完善延展自己。彼此的存在因为时时相见而变得不可或缺，逻辑反之亦成立，浑然如同两条各自奔流的河汇入同一湾透亮温软。

说是不可或缺，但实际上并没什么不容喘息的紧绷感，像是后背紧贴，心脏共振，其余依然在放开手脚生长。譬如前些日子升学去向调查表发下来，两人虽是前后桌但谁也没主动提出交换，坦然交还给老师后照旧肩并肩往体育馆去训练，帮彼此压腿抻腰。他们很少共同发起充斥着将来时的对话，最多约好周末去看新上映的电影——乌野地方小，许多片子不当即去看转眼就要下映。

等菅病好了，再去那家他买紫式部的阁楼书店坐坐。泽村一边盘算，一边把草稿本和习题册叠好放回书包，下楼端了杯水，叫醒菅原喝了，又取体温计来量。等水银柱刻度缓慢爬升的时候他把手伸进被窝里握住他的手，说：“今天黑崎老师当堂读了你的小论文，写大化改新那篇。”

菅原休息得不错，眼神此时也明亮：“我写了一个周末呢，翻了好些专著，就那边第三排左边堆着的几本。”

泽村压低嗓子学福井人黑崎讲话：“菅原同学，将来很有治学的风范。”

菅原被他逗得一阵笑，双肩一颤一颤，泽村还得给他追着掖被角。正笑的时候菅原忽然又脸色一变，一本正经讲福井话句尾可不是那个调调喔，言毕有模有样学舌起来。

好了好了。泽村试图收敛笑容，说我去洗漱，你也睡觉，病……

病人要多休息——菅原成功抢得他话茬，把那半句唠叨堵回泽村嘴里，自己得意勾勾唇角翻回去继续睡了。

哦对了大地，明天什么天气？菅原在泽村走出房门前出声问道。

泽村那阵在煮粥，没顾得上看电视，因而被问得错愕，又听见菅原说要是冷了得添衣服你自己从衣柜里取就好了，“反正明天你也在吧。”

“在，一直都在。”

FIN.


End file.
